


One Movement Around the Sun

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Fifth year at Hogwarts was supposed to be composed of increased school work, new teachers, and hanging out with friends. But for Neville, fifth year has turned out to be much more than what he expected.





	One Movement Around the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: “He stepped down, trying not to look at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking.” - Anna Karenina
> 
> Written for Hermione's Haven #PersonalLibrary Writing Challenge

Neville felt rather than saw, the moment she stepped into the Room of Requirement. She was surrounded by her two best friends, who stood almost like centurions, and not the awkward gangly teenagers they really were.

The atmosphere seemed to quiet down all the while growing tenser. He finally got the nerve and looked over. Her usually bushy hair was pulled into a braid, tightly knotted on her head, leaving her face free from obstruction. He could see her brown eyes for what they were, deep pools that glittered when she read something interesting or when she got a spell to work properly. But, most importantly they held a warmth that never failed to pluck at his heartstrings.

Which was increasingly troublesome. Hermione Granger was his friend. It wouldn’t do to feel pricks of nerves whenever she was around. They were friends.

Just friends.

He felt a jab at his side, pulling him out of his thoughts. Ginny shot him a knowing look and then scampered away to her brothers.

He sighed.

* * *

He sat in the common room staring at his herbology assignment. He had to shake his head every now and then, clearing his thoughts from soft skin and lavender scented hair. He blinked rapidly. Maybe that would scrub away his memory of Hermione’s skin against his. Well, really, his clumsy self falling against her as they left Care of Magical Creatures. The image of her remained at the forefront of his mind even though the incident had been days ago. It was hard to believe that girls could be so soft.

“Neville?”

He jolted. He gulped and his eyes met hers. “Hermione?”

“I was wondering if I could join you.” Hermione’s school robe was currently resting on the back of the chair across from him. Her school blouse was rolled up to her elbows but her tie still held at regulation standards.

“Of course. Sit down.” He pushed his books to the side and watched from his peripheral as she set out her school work.

He bit his lip. He wasn’t going to get any work done now.

* * *

A small hand squeezed his shoulder. He didn’t have to turn to know who it was. A wave of soft lavender came over him.

“I wasn’t sure that was how I wanted my friends to meet my parents. I wish I could have introduced you properly.”

Hermione’s hand trailed down his arm and pulled it to her chest. “It was an honor to meet your mum, Neville. I wish I was looking a little more presentable.”

“You look fine,” he sputtered.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. He stared at her hair that was falling rather flatly against her shoulders and there was bruise like smudges under her eyes from lack of sleep.

He let out a breath. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to curb the heat in his chest to creep up to his cheeks.

“Have a good holiday, Neville.” Hermione inched onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

“Happy Christmas, Hermione,” he squeaked. His cheeks flaming.

* * *

Maybe it was the warmth or maybe it was the strenuous DA sessions along with the stress for upcoming exams but Neville noticed Hermione was constantly around. Or was he constantly around Hermione?

They studied in the common room. She caught up with him after her prefect rounds. They practiced together during DA. She’d nudge his shoulder or held her hand in the crook of his arm. Sometimes they even walked down to breakfast or lunch together.

Their fingers brushed against each other every now and then and it was reassuring to him when she didn’t jerk her hand away.

He had no idea what was going on in her head but he knew he was feeling something more than just friendly feelings. But they were friends first and he was okay with keeping it that way.

For now.

* * *

He sat beside her bed and watched the morning light trickle in, playing across the stark white sheet covering her torso. His nose still ached but it couldn’t compare to the ache he felt in his chest as he saw Hermione struck down in the Department of Mysteries and seeing her unconscious in the infirmary.

“Neville, have you slept?” Her voice was soft.

He rubbed his cheek and winced. “A little bit.”

He felt her hand caress his. “I’m going to be alright. Are you okay?”

He nodded. “Just a broken nose. And my wand,” he added with a sigh.

“Oh, Neville. I’m so sorry.”

He shrugged. “At least you’re okay. We’re okay.” He coughed. “We’re all okay.”

Her hold tightened. “I’m glad you’re okay too, Neville.” She tugged on his hand and pulled him into a hug.

His arms wrapped around her and he took in her lavender scent. Happy it remained despite the trauma from last night and the smell poultice and potions that overwhelmed the infirmary.

She sat back but kept his hands in hers. “Thank you, Neville.”

“For what?”

She shrugged but smiled up at him. She tugged on him slightly and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. “Rest up, Neville.”

Later that day, as he laid on his bed, he thought about Hermione and how she reminded him of the sun. It might not always be visible but it was always there. Just like her warmth, her loyalty, and her touch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading (and voting!). I really appreciate the reads, comments, and kudos.


End file.
